Dharak
|kanji = ダラク|rōmaji = Daraku|name = Dharak|gender = Male|age = Unknown|birthday = Unknown|affiliation = Hōgyoku Keeper|occupation = Hōgyoku Keeper|status = Deceased|image gallery = Yes|previous partner = The Twilight Princess|color = Gray}} Dharak '(ダラク''Daraku) was a human Hōgyoku Keeper that embraced the Hōgyoku as its master. He combined the two enhanced items: «Envoy of the End», and «Envoy of the Beginning» to created the Gateway to Chaos to bring forth Chaos End Ruler. Dharak is the main antagonist of the fourth arc of Fairy Tail Dark Fates ''and was Anastasia The Twilight Princess's final friend. Appearance It's never known or seen what Dharak's real human appearance is. Because Dharak embraced the Hōgyoku, he takes the form of a mid, very muscular tall being with his skin tone as a light gray color. He seems to look like a blend of a demonic, zombie, skeleton being. His flesh is shown all over his body while some parts are covered in a shredded cloak. He is bare foot all the time and his nails are seemed to be very damaged. The most distinctive feature for Dharak is his mask, which is formed form the Hōgyoku's final form. The mask is a half mask which covers his top mouth to the top of his forehead and has one purple eye on the middle of his forehead. Personality Dharak is a dark, selfish, mindless and unstable individual being that clams that he doesn't feel pain. Not much is known about Dharak past personality but The Twilight Princess calmed he once was a kind and caring being. With being under the influences of Hōgyoku, Dharak is corrupted and has a power-hungry personality which he stated that he always had throughout his entire life. He never thought of anyone as a friend but only an enemy, as he lost trust and faith in all being. During battles, he is shown to have absolutely no mercy to his enemies and will keep attacking his enemies until they are completely crushed to the ground. He has been shown countless times to enjoy terrorizing his enemies. Dharak's lust for power is what motivated him. He was seen to be arrogant, loud mouth, by himself most of the time and not caring about the ones around him that he hurt. Synopsis Legacy Dharak made a massive impact towards many Hōgyoku Keepers upon his death and battle with Ryu Sakyo. This impacted Ryu a lot to reconsider the true purpose of the Hōgyoku and the Hōgyoku Keeper. Dharak showed Anastasia The Twilight Princess that though he was given an opportunity of great power he was still fighting for what he though was right to him but was doing it the wrong way, and was trying to prove that he "will" overcome the darkness and that she had an opportunity as well to overcome the Twilight. He was able to show affection towards her before his death but came to realize that he dint deserve to be alive for the crimes and actions that he caused. Magic and Abilities '''Hōgyoku '(崩玉, God Itself): Dharak is possessed with the unforgivable cruse a virus, spreading all around his body throughout time, damaging Dharak physically and mentally. Obtaining the Hōgyoku is impossible. Because of having a mind of it's own, the Hōgyoku chose Dharak as a host and then test him to see if he was deemed worthy for it's power. If the host is successful, they are able to be granted incredible abilities which Dharak was able to achieve. The darker Dharak's heart is, the more power he can access. * 'Hōgyoku Eyes '(崩玉アイズ Hōgyoku Aizu): Dharak is able to use Hōgyoku Eyes to see far distances, opponent’s body in extreme detail helping to magnify weak points, rhythm, muscle movements, and possible more. Hōgyoku Eyes also grants the ability to predict the movements of his opponents, thus allowing him to easily avoid their attacks. However it can cause considerable amount of damage to his being, leaving his body in physical and mental pain. It can even get to the point of causing him to bleed out of the eye, eventually leaving him blind. The Hōgyoku Eyes can only be active when Dharak uses the Hōgyoku. * '''Decelerated Aging: The Hōgyoku allows Dharak to age extremely slower than normal humans or of a species that has extended life-span. Though he does not have immortality, Dharak is known to have lived for a couple of millenniums. * Advanced Condition: Dharak's physical and mental abilities are above the peak of a human level or other beings in their universe. This entails that he is faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to beings at peak human level (in that verse), but not to supernatural levels. * Healing Factor or known as Rapid Cellular Regeneration: is a ability that Dharak has seemed to master. It allows him to recreate lost or damaged tissues but is seen to have a difficult time recreating organs, limbs or major parts of his body. He can't slow or even stop aging. The rate and amount of healing vary wider. * Hōgyoku Full Form: Dharak uses this forms primarily which allows him to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. If chooses to, Dharak may wield various weapons. This form allows him to advance all of his abilities even further physically and mentally compare to his "normal level". Dharak does not need any form of permission from the Hōgyoku to be in this form or use it's powers, for majority of Hōgyoku Keepers must have permission or forced to change to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back. While some Hōgyoku Keeper both must agree to do so or upon something which becomes extremely extremely difficult at times. Category:Characters Category:Hōgyoku Keeper